


you're not allowed to kiss my neck (to distract me from your idiocy)

by softsadboi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Dumb, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, i just love make out fics ok, it gets spicy but nothing happens, its soft, really just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsadboi/pseuds/softsadboi
Summary: mark is dumb and almost burns the house down, but thankfully his boyfriend can be bribed with pizza and kisses.orhyuck and mark make out then they eat pizza





	you're not allowed to kiss my neck (to distract me from your idiocy)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic y'all so i'm sorry if it sucks lol  
> its just them making out with a little banter because im a sucker for make out fics  
> leave a comment! feedback is always very important!

"dude what the actual fuck? I literally told you don't get anywhere near the kitchen, how did this happened?"

donghyuck isn't a rude person. in fact, he's been nominated as the groups personal happy virus and sunshine. and that is the only reason he hasn't punched his boyfriend yet.

"i'm sorry okay! i didn't mean to burn the rice and activate the fire alarm." mark said, sounding embarrassed and looking down with flushed cheeks. "i just wanted to do something nice, for you."

"oh you poor boy," hyuck chuckled. "i sujest if you want a live boyfriend, just order in."

"hey! it's not that bad ok."

mark was pouting now. and as much as donghyuck found the older boy the cutest for trying so hard for him, he was scared of another call from the fire department saying his roommate cannot be let near the kitchen unsupervised.

the truth is, even though the canadian boy was good at basically anything he did, cooking was just not his thing. who the fuck messes up scrambled eggs??

what he was good at though, was making up for all the burnt food and fire alarms at the ass crack of dawn (a very bad attempt at breakfeast in bed, don't ask). always drowning his best friend in kisses, ordering his favourite food and watching his favourite sitcom.

"i'm sorry, baby. go put friends on while i order some pizza and clean this mess."

the older boy smiled softly, pulling donghyuck by the waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek, and when his boyfriend didn't push him away whining about being hungry he went down a little, leaving small kisses at the boys neck.

"don't even start, lee minhyung," he pinched the blond's arm that was holding his waist so he could leave his grasp. _"you're not allowed to kiss my neck to distract me from your idiocy"_

mark smirked and let go of him, "go on, set up the living room for us while i clean up." he turned donghyuck around, patting his butt and pushing him to the living room.

"hey! hands off the art until the kitchen is clean and the pizza is on the way!"

"okay, okay. i'm going, monalisa."

donghyuck laughed softly, walking to their living room to set everything up. he put the show on their tv and brought some blankets to the couch so they could be warm and comfy.

he knew there wouldn't be actual watching of the show until the food arrived so he didn't even bother choosing an episode.

just as he was finishing pushing the coffe table a little closer to the tv and farther from the couch so they could eat comfortably, mark walked in showing his phone screen with a triumphant smile,

"pizza ordered, kitchen cleaned and boyfriend willing to watch any sitcom you're obsessed with at the moment. there's no better way to spend a saturday night."

"well, jaemin and chenle did asked me to go to the club with them, so there's that." hyuck teased a bit.

he loved going out and partying like theres no tomorrow as much as the next person, dont get him wrong, but staying at home, eating pizza, cuddling and making out with his boyfriend while his favourite show played in the background didn't sound to bad. although, maybe not in this particular order.

"well in that case i'm just gonna cancel the pizza and head to bed, then."

"just sit your ass down and do not, hog the blankets." the korean boy rolled his eye.

"keep rolling your eyes like that and you might see your tiny brain one day."

"you almost set fire to the house, again, don't test me, pretty boy." hyuck sighed, he swears god is testing him giving him mark as a boyfriend.

"okay i wont talk anymore then," he sat on the couch next to donghyuck, pulling the boy to his lap, half smirking. "but you wanna do something to make sure of that?"

donghyuck giggled, he loved when mark tried to take dominance, key word being tried. hyuck liked to tease mark, make him think he had the upper hand and then take it from him without the boy even realising. taken by surprise, he always gave the best reactions.

one of marks hands that were on his hips went to his lower back, resting just above his butt, and the other slid down to donghyucks tanned thighs.

donghyuck stared at his boyfriends face, marks eyes fixated in his lips and his mouth slightly open, breath starting to pick up even if they've done nothing yet.

diving down, he pecks marks lips for a second to long, and when the older boy starts so ask for more, lightly swiping his tongue on hyucks bottom lip, he pulls away, leaving small, wet kisses from his mouth to his jaw, lingering there and nibbling to leave a mark.

mark lets out a noise in between a groan and a whimper, encouraging the other to leave more marks on his skin. just to spite his boyfriend a little more, he bites particularly hard where his neck meets his shoulder, making mark groan and tighten the hold on his waist.

"sorry." he whispered kissing the blooming bruise, not sounding sorry at all.

mark threw his head back against the couch, giving the korean boy more space to bite and bruise. while his boyfriend was distracted kissing and biting his neck, mark brought him impossibly closer and ground their hips together relishing in the sweet sound that came out of his boyfriends mouth.

marks hands that were on donghyucks thighs went up to his nape, griping his hair and bringing him up for a kiss, the other hand still on the boys lower back guiding his hips to create friction.

with one of marks hands on hyucks hair messing up the already messy hair and the other on his hips holding him strongly and guiding their moves, and both donghyucks hands around his boyfriends neck, grabbing the hair on his nape and guiding their kiss.

with one particular grind of his hips, hyuck arched his back breaking the kiss and held on marks shoulder thightly for balance, both of his boyfriends hands now on his waist and a look of bliss in his face, with his eyes sparkly and pupils dilated, disheveled hair and neck full of fresh hickeys. donghyuck thinks god blessed him giving him mark as a boyfriend.

they return to kissing, now sweeter and less hurried, the movement of their hips now slow and soft. they're not looking for anything else, this isn't leading to anything more, even if it got a little heated. they just wanna lose themselves in the other, enjoy each others warmth as much as possible before they're forced to break out of their little bubble.

mark is the one to break the kiss, resting their foreheads together and whispering in donghyucks mouth; "if me almost burning the house down is what takes for you to kiss me like that, we're gonna need more fire extinguishers."

"don't even think about trying to cook again, you walking disaster." his tone was harsh but jokingly, as he chuckled against marks mouth.

they stayed there for a moment just looking in each others eyes, not realising who leaned in first their lips were connected again, this time not even moving.

when they pulled away again, before any of them could say anything the doorbell rang, bursting their bubble.

"i'm not going, i already went last time." mark complained, leaning away from his boyfriend.

"yeah, you're going because i'm not the one who almost burned the house down, it's only fair, baby." hyuck snickered back, getting out of the canadian's lap, going to the kitchen to get cups and plates.

"ugh fine, but next time you get it, no take backs."

"just go before the delivery dude leaves and we're left to starve."

donghyuck laughed hearing his boyfriend groan and the door opening. soon the smell of pizza was luring donghyuck back to the living room, setting the plates down and finally playing the show he chose, him and mark sat down and started eating.

"hyuck, would you still love me if we only ate pizza for the rest of our lives?"

"if we did that, the rest of our lives wouldn't be a very long time, minhyungie." donghyuck rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, again.

"i would die a happy man if the cause of my death was pizza," he mused, staring at his slice and smilling. "here lies lee minhyung, cause of death: he loved pizza way to much.time of death: check his postmates."

"shut up, idiot." donghyuck playfully pushed his shoulders, nothing but fondness in his voice.

if mark almost burning the house down was what it took for him to be with his idiot of a boyfriend eating pizza and just talking nonsense, maybe he'll have to buy more fire extinguishers after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to work on endings bcs concluding a fic is HARD but anyways hope you liked im not even sorry for the slight filth 
> 
> yell at me here: https://twitter.com/softsadmochi  
> or  
> https://curiouscat.me/satanmochi


End file.
